Sleeping Beauty
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: After the death of Olivia's mother, who is there for her? will it be the start of something new or will it be the end of friendship?


Elliot Stabler moved forward to his partner's desk and sat on the edge of the wooden surface, watching his partner, as she slumped across her paperwork, fast asleep. It was dark outside and the office was only lit by a small desk lamp that sat on the side of her desk beside the sleeping detective's limp hand that lay sprawled on the desk, holding a photo loosely in her hand. Elliot sighed and gently ran his hand through the woman's hair, before kneeling beside her.

Olivia slept peacefully with tear tracks down her beautiful cheeks and her hand limply gripping the photo of her mother holding herself as a baby, she fidgeted and curled up more in her office chair, and mumbled her partner's name in a half moan style.

The man knelt beside her smiled and gently wrapped her coat around her shoulders and lifted her bridal style from the chair and flicked off the light as he carried her to the elevator. Olivia simply snuggled into his chest, and her hand gripped his collar as she listened to her partner's heartbeat.

Elliot hit the button for the parking floor and held the beautiful woman close to him, and kissed her forehead softly as she sighed, "I love you Livv, I really do" he admitted to her sleeping form.

Olivia smiled and mumbled sleepily, "I love you too Elliot" she said softly making Elliot grin and kiss her head again as he carried her to his car and gently set her down in the passenger seat, putting her belt on as he supported her head and then hastily shut the door to climb into the driver's seat.

Elliot smiled over at his partner, wishing that they were more than that, the warmth in his heart was because of her, the love he had for her and the need to protect her was all down to the fact that she is and will always be his soul mate.

They arrived at Elliot's apartment in record time, and he lifted her once more in the same style, and carried her into his apartment, laying her softly in his own bed, he made sure she was comfortable, taking time to remove her suit jacket before her shoes. Placing her shoes on the floor he looked up, and his eyes met hers.

"You didn't have to do this Elliot" she stated softly, "But Thank you" she said with a bright smile

Elliot smiled and kissed her head softly, "There is no need to thank me Livv, I'll be on the sofa if you need anything okay?" he said with a caring smile as he stepped back from her

Livv took hold of his hand and smiled, "Could you sleep in here with me?" she asked timidly

Elliot nodded, "Yeah sure" he said and got changed before jumping in beside her, "You wanna get changed? You can borrow a shirt if you would like?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes Please" she said softly, taking the shirt that he indicated to and changing in the bathroom before climbing back into bed beside him

The male detective wrapped his arms around his partner and held her close, "If you want to talk, you know I'm here for you, right?" he asked softly against her neck

His partner smiled gently, "Yeah... I know" she said quietly to him, wrapping her arms around his and snuggling into him lovingly

Elliot smiled, "You looked good in my shirt by the way" he commented as he linked his hand's with hers.

Olivia turned into him and smiled, "Oh Really?" she asked softly, her eyes glancing between his eyes and his soft lips.

Detective Stabler smiled and nodded, "Yeah" he said simply as his lips met hers in their first searing kiss, pressing her back to lay on her back as they kissed, "I love you" he said as he pulled his lips back for air.

His new love smiled, "I love you too" she said softly, out of breath as she snuggled into his chest and curled up to him with her legs straddling one of his legs, and her chest leaning against his, as she listened to his heart rate and left her hand on his chest, tracing shapes as they fell into a restful sleep.

He was always there for her, and will be there for her forever, with unconditional love and understanding.


End file.
